immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
People of Silver
"Of course I hate the silvers, I fought them when you were an infant still to young to walk. I have however seen what they truly are. Their resolve will not let them retreat and their determination will not let them leave anyone be. They will conquer the world one day and they offer anyone the chance to work with them or die. I've seen too many of my countrymen die already, I'm ready to work with them. They are the future, we ought to be a part of it" ''(Council records, subdued civilization now a Tallet province) The people of Silver is an archaic name for the inhabitants of the inner 'Tallet Empire' and are now simply called '''Tallet' or Imperials. Broadly speaking anyone living in a Tallet province or otherwise under Imperial Law is considered a Tallet and thus citizen of the Empire, the label people of silver refers to the people living in the central heartland centered around the Ivory Tower in their capitol city. ' tend to be recruited exclusively from the inner empire to ensure loyalty and curry political favor. (Commander Secondus Caius of the first age pictured above)]] Appearance ''"The Imperials all share a similar build and coloration within the inner territories, suggesting common ancestry of the traits within their bloodlines. While they have no issue it seems with welcoming others into their country, they most certainly take pride in their lineage" ''-Travelers guide-Peoples '''Morphology' While the Tallet Empire reaches far and wide, with many colonies all over Soi, the heartland Tallet of the main empire tend to share similar physical traits. They tend to be tall, slim, fair haired and fair skinned with light eyes. The name people of silver describes this appearance. They are the descendants from the original inhabitants of the Heartland woods near the Hearth gulf. Fashion To the Tallet physical appearance is of utmost importance. In public or in private, you must be clean, clothing tucked and in good repair, as even the slightest stain or tear is a reflection of an aspect of your life being out of control. Tallet tend to wear white cloth colored clothing, trimmed in bright colors. The most sought after garments are white silk trimmed in gold or silver. Robes, togas, and elongated tunics are common garments within the inner empire. The clothing tends to be tightly tailored to the body to restrict movement in order to show that due to the higher one's station, the less they have to do for themselves. Jewelry is typically constrained to one opulent piece at a time, around the neck for women and on the head for men. Tattoos, piercings, or other body modifications are strictly forbidden by Imperial Law. Land "They certainly had their pick of the land, flat forested area filled with good timber and plentiful game. The land is ripe for fields of grain, good relaxed climate with the only real problem being the twist clouds that come through on occasion. They could have stayed put and lived in comfort, whatever posessed them into a state of conquest I will never understand" ''(Encircled Miner) '''Climate' The climate of the Tallet homeland is stable and calm with occasional rainstorms in the inner landmass, with more severe storms threatening the coast. Natural disasters Tornadoes in the inner heartland. Geography The Tallet homeland is made up of primarily temperate forested areas with infrequent rivers occasionally broken up by large grasslands. The area of Tallet land is mostly flat. Ecology Flora Fauna Law "Its the first thing you learn when moving through an Imperial territory, obey the law. Its everywhere and applies to everyone. The people are polite and courteous, but I often wonder if they do it because they want to, or because they have to. In the end does it really matter?" ''-Merchant's Journal- Police in the inner empire primarily enforce building codes, appearance codes, public decency or in some rare cases petty or violent crimes. Due to the rigidity and near omnipresence of the Tallet government, petty crime is rare. Infractions are often punished swiftly and to the letter of the law with very little interpretation on the part of the judge or police. '''Tallet Law' determines everything from the state of one's dress, dwelling, public volume, and littering. Areas under Tallet control are often regarded as some of the most well kept and orderly places on the surface of Soi. Law Enforcement Equipment Tallet police tend to dress in white uniforms trimmed with silver or gold fabric depending on rank, and carry polished steel chains and polished wooden clubs similar to the morale sticks centurions use to motivate troops. Their uniforms are light and can double as attire for formal situations. Enforcement ''' Police or '''Ordinals as they are called apprehend subjects in the case of lawbreaking. In most cases they can interpret and carry out the law on the spot by writing fines or giving summons to the town center for corporeal punishment. In more complicated cases, their infraction is written down and given to a judge, who will determine the punishment and give a writ of punishment to be carried out by the Ordinals. Punishment Legal punishments are often given out by judges as fines of their currency. If currency is short or not the appropriate punishment, corporeal punishment in the form of lashes depending on the severity of the crime. If lashes or currency are not determined by the judge to be appropriate punishment Conscription 'into the 'Tallet Legion can be applied to male criminals often as a low ranking soldier or laborer due to the military's constant need for manpower. Society Tallet society is rigidly structured from daily activity to interpersonal interaction. Social status Social status in the Tallet Empire is determined by your financial standing and the political connections one has at their disposal at any given moment. Which one influences the other to a greater degree is a matter of great debate with the philosophers of Soi. A few dozen families have acquired tremendous amounts of political power, lands and wealth. These family names often have direct blood lineage to the Faceless Emperor. Connection to these families either through contractual work, vassalage, or mere association can greatly increase one's status within the Empire. Family Family units in the Tallet Empire are formed of a legally bonded pair, their children and extended family. Whether the family has a patriarch or matriarch depends entirely on which side of the family has superiority over the other. The marriage is primarily political, though attention is paid to comparability between partners to ensure a fruitful and problem free alliance. Marriage is determined and negotiated between family leaders. Personal relationships Most personal interaction in daily Tallet life are governed by a set of rules and restrictions for what can and cannot be said Cuisine Art and Architecture Government See (Tallet Empire) Religion Category:Races Category:Tallet